


Shivers

by Obscured



Category: Martin (1977)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscured/pseuds/Obscured
Summary: The sound of a name sends a permanent shiver down my...Sometimes Martin couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Jill was actually with him. That she wanted him in that way...





	Shivers

**Author's Note:**

> More extremely OOC nonsense, not meant to be serious... I don't know why I write this garbage. Continuity errors abound--enjoy rifling through my trash.

Sometimes Martin couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Jill was actually with him. That she wanted him in that way...The fact that she  _ touched _ him… willingly was something he couldn’t quite comprehend. At times, she couldn’t keep her hands away. In the beginning it was strange, he felt like an honor to touch her. He could kiss her...freely whenever he wanted, she never shied away. She never seem repulsed or frightened, he was used to people wanting to keep him at a distance. Quarantined away like a pariah,forced to observe but never participate.. When she kissed him it felt as though all was right in the world-- he had finally found his place. 

He made no effort to hide just how appreciative he was, worshiping every inch of her skin with his hands lips and tongue. Gauging her reactions meticulously, to find just the right way to make her unravel. The times when he actually rendered her speechless was in his mind an admirable feat. She had a way with words-- and that way was often, she always had something sarcastic to say. When she would tremble and cling to him tightly, that was all that mattered in the world. The sound of his name with the right amount of desperation, caused his heart to flutter his cock to ache and his mind to undoubtedly spin. She actually wanted  _ him _ ?

The times when she wanted to  _ take care of him _ it always started out the same way. The brief flicker of panic as his heartbeat quickened--stomach twisting in on itself. He became pensive, awkward, unsure what to do with his hands--guilty that she was  _ defouling _ herself for him. He was aware that people did that sort of thing he had read about it several times before. But never could he have ever imagined-- _ was it supposed to feel that good _ ? At one point he wondered if there was something wrong with him, he had no control over the sounds that fell from his lips. He had no control over the way his body would convulse and shiver beneath her willing hand. She rarely showed any mercy not even if he was panting, on the verge of tears. She never let up until he way completely spent.

She would pin him down and kiss him as though her life depended on it, her hands never really knew where to land. Caressing him over the clothes, thrilled by his ever quickening breath, teeth leaving imprints on his skin. There was not a part of his body that she hadn’t marked in a way, or at least explored quite thoroughly with her tongue. All the while he lay gasping, moans dying in his throat-- trying to comprehend how a person could do such things with their mouth. 

He released the breath he failed to realise he was holding, but it came out as more of a soft whimper. Heat rose to his face briefly, glancing at the door, before remembering they still had the house to themselves. It was about four thirty in the afternoon, and Cuda would not be home until six. If Christina came home any earlier, she usually went straight to her room. His eyes shift down to the figure below him, dark hair billowing around her face like a curtain. Another breathy moan escapes his lips as her tongue presses against the head of his cock. Lingering there, swirling just a bit before sinking lower. His heels dig into the bed, his fingers twirl themselves in her hair  _ “Jill..I--- ohh…” _ The sweetest vibrations as she moans around his length as her fingers dip slightly lower. She raises her head, using her hand to stroke him as she glances up at him innocently through her lashes.

“Is everything alright Martin?” She offers sweetly, lips hovering inches away from his dick. He swallows thickly as he watches her swipe her tongue across the head, lower over the trail of pre that formed. He nods his head, heat spreading to his face and she gives a brief hum of approval. He flushes even deeper when she lifts her head spitting both a mixture of saliva and his own arousal back down on his ever hardening length.  _ “Jesus…” _ he mutters, head falling back against the pillows, she begins stroking him again. Faster and faster, he can feel himself twitch beneath her hand. The sound of her hand gliding over his slickened flesh always seemed oddly obscene. That paired with the various moans of delight sent a surge of excitement through his veins. After a moment she slows the motion of her hand, leaving open mouth kisses across his stomach. Slow, precise and lingering he can hear the words she imprints into his skin. He can feel somewhere deep inside an echo of the promise she made to him all those nights before.

His hand moves to her shoulder fingers ghosting across her neck, subconsciously urging her up to meet him. The taste of himself on her lips was something he never thought he’d get used to but yet somehow he did. It didn’t bother him nearly as much as it should have-- it didn’t bother him at all. His tongue darts across hers, delving deeper he pulls her close till she’s laying flush across him. In a dizzying rhythm his lips move over hers, before brushing over her cheeks and eyelids. 

A stifled moan escapes as she grinds herself against him. Tantalizingly precise, teasing herself with the head of his cock, he can feel her arousal coating his thighs. His head swims at the thought of tasting her, he could easily stay there for hours. Head buried between her legs fingers holding her hips in place, whispering confessions against her skin as she shivers and quakes beneath him. He had actually made her cry before, though to this day she swears it was only a tear-- He instantly thought he had done something wrong. He clung to her apologizing profusely assuring her it was alright, until she began to laugh assuring him she was fine.

Sinking lower again, her lips move to his neck, nipping at the delicate skin. They move to the spot just below his ear, biting down causing him to shudder. One of her favorite things about Martin was the fact that he was so endlessly responsive. She was aware of every shiver and sigh, the way his temperature would gradually increase. The way his fingers dug into her skin, all the barely audible moans. The way he would shiver in delight when she wove her fingers through his hair-- nails gently massaging his scalp. Always so shy he struggled to be quiet, embarrassed by every sound he made. Stifling himself with the pillow or the back of his hand and more often than not, her fingers. All of that would be forgotten once he got to a certain point. That point that had his spine arching off the bed. A look of near tortured pleasure on his face, she never thought he could be more gorgeous. With sweat drenched skin, flushed cheeks, curses fall from kiss bruised lips. His body contorts in ways some might deem unnatural, it was the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

Her lips sink lower-- teeth graze a hardened nipple, his hips instinctively push forward. A manicured nail rakes over the other as her teeth repeat the same action.  _ Ohh… _ Leisurely, as if she has all the time in the world she begins to leave open mouth kisses across his chest. Lips ghosting over his ribs, teeth nipping at the skin of his stomach. He could already tell she was in a way--worshiping every inch of his skin, fingers lightly caressing pulling him close. He could feel the deliberate tenderness in each of her actions, it caused his heart to flutter and ache just a bit-- _ Why is she always so nice to me?  _ Her lips are positioned over the soft bit of skin just at the right of his hip bone-- kissing, sucking gently, adamant to leave a mark. He lets out the faintest sigh, teeth digging into his lip. Her mouth is warm like a vice, pressure increasing as she bites down.  _ “Ahhh.. _ ” He gasps, fingers entwining in her hair, he seemed to like it when she was a tad rough. She leans back briefly, admiring her work, there's a faint reddish bruise already forming on his skin. She lens in kissing if briefly, before her hand wrapped around him again.

  
  


She could tell something was off from the beginning,something decidedly somber in his demeanor. One step removed, clearly distracted, even his moans seemed to be more of an afterthought. Reluctantly, she lifts her head to regard him, to find he’s already watching her. He’s flushed, pupils blown... clearly enjoying himself, but there’s still an unreadable expression on his face. “What?” she asks almost shyly, though that wasn’t what she really meant to say. He seems surprised for a moment before caressing the nape of her neck. “ Nothing..” He whispers hoarsely. “It’s good…” Her face falls slightly, she lowers her head, pressing another kiss to the spot she left with her teeth. He can tell she’s getting anxious in the way she refuses to look at him now. She begins stroking him with an almost clinical hand. He wants to reassure her, she had done nothing wrong he just couldn't help the dialogue in his head

“Here…” he whispers, hands moving to her shoulders gently coaxing her up. She shifts almost awkwardly as she moves up his body, he spreads his legs giving her enough room to rest comfortably between them. His hands move to her face, thumb ghosting across her cheek kissing her sweetly, once and then again. With his lips moving across her cheek, brushing over her forehead-- he pulls her close as his arms coil around her. 

They remain that way for a moment, his arms soothingly roam over her back-- occasionally pressing his lips to the top of her head. “I’m fine… really.” She lifts her head slightly, she’s not upset, just mildly concerned. _ Something  _ was on his mind. Her eyes roam over his features briefly, and as always something coiled inside.  _ Absolutely beautiful.  _ It sometimes took hurt just to look at him, to be  _ near  _ him was a joy...especially when he was looking at her in that way. As if she was the only other person in the world. That quiet fascination that softened his gaze, that caused his lips to instinctively part. The feel of his heartbeat beckoning her, daring her to lean in. She begins to trace her fingers along his lips, “I’m just…I’m really glad you’re here.” He whispers. 

She smiles even brighter at the way he flushes slightly. “Yeah? Well so am I.”

He flicks his tongue over one of her fingers gently, before drawing it into his mouth nibbling lightly-- kissing her palm. “Sometimes it just--- It doesn’t seem real.” 

Her brows furrow just a bit. “What do you mean?” 

“No.. not like that” he breathes, hand moving to cup her face. “ Just the fact that you’re.. That  _ we’re _ actually--” He could feel himself start to blush, stammering over his words unsure what he was even trying to say. What he meant was _ He couldn’t get over the fact that they were together _ but he didn’t even know if that was the case. What could they even call _ this _ .. It was not the most ordinary situation. If Cuda ever found out-- 

She couldn't help but smile to herself, almost certain she knew what he was trying to say. Shifting slightly she takes his hand, lowering it towards the center of her chest. He watches her curiously for a moment as she presses down heartbeat hammering against his fingertips. She wastes no time in following suit, placing her hand over his chest. 

“Do you remember the night you kissed me… when we were standing on the porch?”

His cheeks reddened instantly remembering when Christina stepped out and found them.

“Right before when I placed your hand on my chest then.. When I told you my heart couldn't stand still…”

His face burned, he still remembered her holding him close.

  
  


“Whenever you look at me, when you stared at me in the hall. Cuda kept talking, you weren't allowed to speak. I couldn’t stop looking at you--- I couldn't breathe, all I wanted was for you to hold me, and to get to show you that you were welcome here.”

He opened his mouth to speak, her fingers were already caressing his jaw

“You make me feel so at ease sometimes…”

His head grew heavy, the tips of her fingers left a lingering sting. He moved to rest on top of her-- was she always that thin?

“Martin...”

  
  


His elbows sink into the bed, right next to where her shoulders should have been. 

“Martin?”

He was vaguely aware of the sensation of her lips ghosting along his neck.

“Martin…” it was more of an echo, it melded into the train blaring in the distance.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
